


Naked

by Erbs



Series: The Tin Man and the Cowardly Lion [Gavin900 semi-related oneshots] [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM gear, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gavin900, Gear Inspection, Kink discussions, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, android dick upgrades, because they deserve it, just some cute happy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 17:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16142363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erbs/pseuds/Erbs
Summary: RK900 has not put on any clothes, and so Gavin has joined him by taking his off too.There is something weirdly comforting in being naked together without anything sexual involved.





	Naked

**Author's Note:**

> Finally something I've written on my own entirely.
> 
> This is unbeta'd, so if you find any mistakes, please blame David C*ge.
> 
> Enjoy ^^

"Detective?"

Gavin turns his head away from the newest issue of the CatWorld magazine on his holo-pad, that he's been trying to concentrate on for the past few minutes. He'd been toying with the idea of asking RK900 to not address him with his rank at home, but every time he had held back at the hot, heavy weight that seemed to drop into his gut every time he heard the android's silky voice pronounce the three syllables.

"What? You're already done? That was fast", he answers, glancing back at 900's head and bare torso peaking out of his bathroom. RK rolls his eyes "I just need to _attach_ it, not _grow_ it like you humans do your entire pointless life."  
"Idiot", Gavin huffs.  
He had become better at detecting the teasing glint in 900's eyes when they're insulting each other - and maybe, just maybe, he has dialed back his own efforts to piss off the android just a little. In favor of a more _healthy_ banter, as Connor liked to call it.

"I'm not done though, sadly", RK900 continues with annoyance colouring his voice. The bathroom light is shining out of the crack in the door behind him, shadows obscuring his face, the little lamp next to the couch Gavin's sitting on not strong enough to illuminate more than just the few steps around it. "It seems like there's a... minor inconvenience."   
Gavin can't see the face that he knows RK900 is pulling. He knows it by heart, how his eyebrows knit together ever so lightly and the lips press together, mouth corners sinking down. It makes his face look asymmetric, not like a perfect marble statue. Gavin likes it.

"What happened? Is it too big? Too small? Not compatible?"  
RK900 chuckles "Your increasing fear during this line of question is amusing. No, nothing of that. There's just a wire jarred and I can't get to it myself. I acquire your help."   
The annoyance is back in his voice, and Gavin smirks "Never thought I'd hear you say that."  
"Do you want my dick or not?"

Gavin gnashes his teeth.  
It's been roughly a month since they made their arrangements at the bar. A month filled with a mind-crushingly hard new case that took all their cognitive power, a month of Gavin running on coffee and energy drinks and way too few hours of sleep, a month of a few sloppy make out sessions and the occasional handjob being the most sexual release he got after Negotiation Night.  
Yes, he wants 900's dick. He _needs_ it.  
And he spent most of his last paycheck on the custom fitted biocomponent, because the RK-series had to be _that_ extra.  
"Fine, fine, I'm coming"

 

\-----

 

Having 900 in such a compromising position in front of him is weird, to say the least. The android has propped his leg up on the toilet seat, arms supporting his torso on the sink, backside facing Gavin.   
Not many men have bent over for Gavin like that, and so far he'd been pretty happy with this fact.  
Also, the half-attached... prosthetic? dangling between the android's legs screams Uncanny Valley all over again.

"Uhm, er.... what, what am I supposed to do now?", Gavin mutters, trying not to stare at 900's lopsided sac softly swinging left and right, revealing a crack in the casing on the left side, where the component is not locked in place yet. The artificial skin is pulled back just around the edges, soft whites and greys shining through. Gavin never saw the inside of an android before. He never wanted to.  
"I will pull back the component to the point where it would normally detach. Then you will reach inside and detangle the jarred cable, so I can pull it off and connect it correctly.", RK900 explains calmly, like Gavin would just fix a lightbulb and not fumble around with robot genitalia. _Jesus. This is your life now, Reed._

Finding and pulling out the wire with his fingers is surprisingly easy. It's not the first time he has his fingers in someone's ass, to be fair, just that this time "inside" is synonymous for literal _insides._ The thought is unsettling, but not as unsettling as Gavin would've thought it would be. 900 being so calm does its part, leaving him alone with his irrational awkwardness. _Such a weird concept, shame._  
RK slips the biocomponent in the right place with a few hand movements, and a mechanical locking sound is barely audible as the excess air is forced out of the vacuum lock. "Thank you, Gavin. Now we're done."  
RK900 stands up and turns around, a small fond smile tugging on his lips "What do you think?"  
"You look... uh..." Gavin trails off, too caught in the sudden sight of 900 in the full nude.  
The alabaster skin of his chest and torso was the most Gavin had ever gotten to see of his partner so far, mainly because he himself had been scared of the possible trauma invoked by the infamous ken-doll-crotch.

Having RK now completely naked in his bathroom, with the newly installed upgrade, was a little much on Gavin's brain.  
The customized fit had been a good idea.  
Because of technical limitations, all androids with dicks were showers, not growers, and they had settled on a model that fitted RK's body size and proportions (and maybe Gavin's preferences). It fit seamlessly, and had Gavin not put his own fingers into the cleft between the plastic, he had doubted there had ever been anything else in 900's crotch.  
"I'll take your caveman-drooling as a compliment", the android chimes and Gavin's eyes flick up again. His partner looks smug, pride clearly overshadowing the bite of the insult.  
Gavin grins. "You look hot", he continues his sentence. "Wanna try it out?"  
"Not yet."  
Gavin pouts "Why not?".  
"The performance software takes about 45 minutes to install completely, and it's recommended to reboot after the installation is completed."  
"Ugh. Stupid updates.", Gavin mutters "Man, that's worse than Windows".  
"Would you like to show me your gear like you promised in the mean time?"  
Gnawing on his lip, Gavin's eyes light up "Finally a good idea. You can go to the bedroom if you want, I gotta feed the cat first so she won't bother us."

 

\----

 

RK900 has not put on any clothes, and so Gavin has joined him by taking his off too.   
There is something weirdly comforting in being naked together without anything sexual involved. 

He has opened the far right door on his closet, that normally always stays closed, and taken out the different boxes stacked inside it - cardboard boxes, shoe cartons, pretty little gift boxes. Despite his messy exterior, Gavin likes to keep his stuff organized.

"So, uh, if you haven't figured yet, those on the hooks at the back wall of the closet are my ropes. They're all black hemp, because it's neutral and feels good on your skin, ya know, and the ends are colour coded, one colour for each length, but you’ll figure that out. To the left hangs short, to the right long. I think the shortest I have is 15 feet, the longest two are 50."  
RK is sitting on the floor cross-legged, gracefully, like he belongs there, and listens closely with a slightly tilted head. Gavin wonders again how in the hell the guy manages to emit such an aura that he feels like he needs to beg to be even allowed to bask in his presence.  
He gestures weakly towards the boxes on the ground "Knock yourself out, I think you'll get to know most of this stuff anyway sooner or later."

900 smirks and leans forward to open the lid of the box right in front of him. Gavin flops down next to him, way less graceful, and opens another one. He hasn't been really active in the kink community recently, for job reasons, so having a stock check with his new partner is actually a pretty good idea to refresh his memory and maybe throw out unused or broken gear. Like the two harnesses he finds on top of the pile inside his box, that he now remembers he put in there with the intention to replace them. One has a broken buckle, the other one is simply worn thin with use. Gavin huffs and inspects the buckle. Warranty is probably already over for this piece.  
"What's that?", RK900 curiously asks, pointing at the pile of tangled leather straps and metal parts in Gavin's hand.  
"Uh, a harness, but this one's broken. I have more in this box though." He pushes it over to him, so he can take a closer look.  
900 takes out two with both hands and inspects them. Gavin points at the one in his right hand "That one's my favourite. It's called a bulldog harness."   
RK900 looks up "Why do you like wearing them?"  
Gavin shrugs "I don't know, I've always liked the texture of leather and I'm into bondage, so... one lead to another. They're sexy. I mean, I feel sexy when I'm wearing one. Uh." He scratches his head. One of the reasons he got involved in the community was to not get involved with vanilla people, to not have this awkward 50-Shades-of-Grey explaining moment.   
And here he is, showing his gear to a technically _virgin_ android.   
Who's gonna be his dom.   
_Fucking hell._

900 nods and puts the bulldog harness aside, pulling out another one. Its straps are thinner and obviously snake around the body differently, the metal elements not silver but a shiny copper. "I like this one.", he says.  
"That's a Y-Harness, or English Harness, but in a full body variant." He pops his tongue "Was not cheap, that thing. I've rarely worn it ‘cause I'm scared to ruin it." He grins "Do you want me to wear it for you?"  
900 squints at the straps "I think I'd like to try it on myself."  
Gavin swallows at the imagination and nods "Hot idea. Would definitely suit you, but I think this one's a bit small for you." He cocks his head "I could tie you one though."  
"Tie me one?"  
"Like, a harness. Out of rope. I think 20 feet should be good for your build. It's no bad idea actually, to get you used to the feeling of wearing one."  
RK900 smirks at him, like he's trying to imply Gavin's rambling is cute, and Gavin feels himself flush.  
"I'd like that.", the android says firmly before putting the harness away "What's in the other boxes?"  
"Go find out, Pandora."  
“Wasn’t Pandora’s box full of all bad things in the world?”   
“Some people would call this bad”  
900 looks thoughtful while carefully placing the lid on the box and moving it away. “They shouldn’t”, he says then “Just because they don’t understand it, it doesn’t mean it’s bad.”  
Gavin smiles “Yeah, but humans are stubborn and apprehensive, that kind of thinking is kinda what our whole world was built on.”  
“I’m seriously surprised your society has survived this long”  
“Same” 

RK900 leans over and asks “What’s in the long box?” and Gavin cranes his neck to see which one he means.  
“Uhh... let me see, I think it’s stuff for impact play?” He pulls it closer and opens it up “Yep, it is”  
“So you actually have a whole case of things I can hit you with in your closet?” The amused smirk is tugging at RK’s lips again, and Gavin pouts “No, I mean Yes, I mean, you don’t have to use them.”  
900 is reaching out towards the box and pulls out one of the things without looking “Do you really thing I am going to decline the opportunity to hit you with-” His eyebrows shoot up as he lays eye on the object in his hand “-a riding crop” It sounds mildly surprised, almost like a question, and Gavin flushes.  
“I like the noise they make”, he grumbles while scratching his head.  
“The noise?”  
“Yeah, like, when you swing them through the air, they make this whipping sound, like a _woosh,_ so you already hear it milliseconds before it actually hits you, and it gives you this rush of adrenaline every time. Kinda fucks your mind. I like that.”  
“You are full of surprises, Detective”, 900 says, and Gavin feels his face heating up even more. 

He goes through the other contents of the case to distract from it, sorting out another crop, whose handle has started to come apart, and a flogger that he _seriously_ needs to detangle.  
Gosh, he really feels bad for not using all of this stuff as frequently as he used to. It’s a shame to the price of some of these objects, just having them lay around in a box in his closet all the time. He seriously hopes that will change soon.

“You do a good job in sanitizing these”   
Gavin’s head spins around, only to see that 900 has found the sextoys   
“Oh god, please don’t tell me you licked anything in there.”  
RK grins and watches Gavin’s expression grow horrified, before he drops the act. “No, I didn’t, don’t worry. I was just teasing you.”  
Gavin snorts “Idiot”  
RK flicks his shoulder with the back of his hand “Careful, we’re literally sitting in an all-you-can-eat buffet of things I can punish you with”  
Gavin pulls his bottom lip through his teeth, grinning, and gives a thoughtful hum.  
“What would you think of, regarding that?”  
RK900 pulls a face, grabs a thing out of another nearby box, and throws it into Gavin’s face. Rearing back laughing, Gavin pulls it off and recognizes it as a simple gag.  
“That would keep your annoying mouth from talking”, 900 grins.  
“Fuck you”, Gavin replies and gives him the finger.   
“I would indeed like to do that”  
“Well, what are you waiting for?”

RK does this thing where he looks at something inside his program, it makes his expression go dazed and his eyelids flutter weirdly, noticeable even if only for a fracture of a second.  
“Ten more minutes, and then a full reboot, which should take an additional five minutes.”  
_“Fuck yeah”,_ Gavin murmurs “Alright, then let’s put away this stuff except for the stuff you wanna keep out. Anything?”  
900 gives him a weird look, one Gavin hasn’t seen on him before really. He almost looks... flustered?  
“Would you mind not involving most of this for the beginning? I... I haven’t done this before and-”  
“No, not at all”, Gavin interrupt him “Listen, we’re gonna keep all this safe, sane and consensual, and if you don’t wanna do anything, you don’t fuckin’ do it, okay? No pressure.”  
“Okay.”  
“Like, vanilla’s not bad, you know. I just need a little kick now and then.”  
“I didn’t say anything about keeping it _vanilla,_ , Gavin.”  
“Even better”  
900 squints, before leaning forward and rifling through a box again.  
“I’d like you to put this on, Detective”, he says and throws a tangle of straps and buckles towards Gavin.  
It’s the bulldog harness.  
Gavin can feel his cheeks pulling into a wide grin, and he lifts his hand to his temple into a salut.  
 _“Yes, Sir.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Honorable mention to Caro (@canislvpvslvps), who suggested the alternative title "IT'S MY DICK IN A BOX" for this.
> 
> You can find me on Twitter at @CaptnConfusion, where I tweet and retweet a bunch of bullshit and occasionally make art.


End file.
